Strictly Physical
by Envy's Little Toy
Summary: I do not own Naruto.When a young girl returns to her homeland, Suna, as an orphan she is taken in at an orphanage. Due to mounting financial problems the owner of the orphanage agrees to the Kazekage's offer of having one of the girls as a release for Gaara. Can he accept the love she offers?Or will she die trying? Gaara x OC story hopefully not a Gaara x Mary Sue story! Review.
1. First Chapter

_Blood._ The pungent metallic odor invaded her nostrils as she neared the house at the end of the clearing. Blood cascaded casually down the front steps onto the muddy ground. She managed to reach the house without hurling the mornings contents of her stomach. Her hands grasped the metal orb firmly keeping it in place.

"_Run away."_ Her voice spoke mentally as her hands grasp on the doorknob to weaken. She didn't have to do it, she could easily walk away like the coward she is. Why would she do that to herself? Why should she let her young mind be burned by the images of her parents on the floor dead? Her mind reeled at the thoughts of their bodies laying on the floor in a mess of red. Fear trickled down her spine causing her to back away from the house. Her pathetic fear of the natural process they had called life. With death being the last stop on the way out.

"_I can't do it! I can't do it!" _Her brain kept repeating in an endless cycle as her legs pumped faster gaining distance from the house. Anything to get away from the house she called home for the last nine years of her life.

**2 weeks later: Suna**

Her knuckles tapped against the wooden door lightly barely conceiving a sound, no answer came to the door. She knocked again harder this time causing her to wince for the cut on her knuckle. The door opened to show an elderly woman standing there with a dirty apron.

"Hello dear, do you need help?" She asked while brushing away the stray crumbs of bread off her apron.

"Yes. Please." The girl stated with desperation clear in her voice as she lifted her eyes to meet the gaze of the woman who opened the door even further to welcome her inside.

The inside of the building was warm and cozy, the girl watched as the woman returned to the open kitchen to stir something in a pot. The odor of vegetables being boiled to mush rose around the room,and the woman looked back at the girl who stood there staring at the pot with a hungry look.

"I suppose you're an orphan? Where are you from?"

The girl nodded her head slowly while her attention fixated, was on the simmering aroma that danced around the room. The scent teased her stomach as she felt her stomach whine and grumble with distress.

"Dinners gonna be ready later sweetie. Why don't you put your stuff in the room with the other girls? They're quiet now so they gotta be playing with each others hair. You should meet them they're all very sweet." The woman said as she wiped down the counter with a kitchen rag leaving it cleaner than before.

"Come on, let me give you a proper introduction." She said as she led the girl down the end of the dimly lit hallway to a door that had the lights on inside. The woman smiled down at the girl giving her a small boost of courage.

"Don't worry they won't bite." She said as a girl with two long pig tails opened the door. The girl looked straight away at the newcomer, taking in her features. She opened the door even wider to show the rest of the girls who had arrived in their home.

"Lady Kaya who's that?" A girl with blonde hair asked as she pushed her way to the front staring hard at the newcomer.

"Well, she's shy and hasn't told me her name yet." Lady Kaya said lightly pushing the girl towards the group.

"Hey, what's your name?" The blonde girl asked as she gripped her friends shoulders to support her weight as she leaned forward. The girl looked back towards the blonde girl giving her a small smile.

"Ava, my name is Ava."

"Just Ava huh?" A lanky girl with glasses remarked as she leaned with one arm on the door frame. Ava gave her a side glance memorizing her face with a small smirk.

"Yes, just Ava."

"Well then come on in just Ava." The blonde girl stated as she let go of her friends shoulders and dragged Ava inside the room.

"Girls dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!" Lady Kaya called out as she returned to the kitchen giving her vegetable soup her undivided attention. The blonde girl shut the door lightly as every girl stared at Ava, the new comer. The blonde girl went up to her holding out her left hand with her right hand in her shorts. Ava grasped the girls hand firmly giving it a light shake.

"I'm Miyuki, welcome." Miyuki the blonde girl stated as her hand fell back to her side.

"So Ava, do you wanna meet the group or should we do that after dinner?" Miyuki asked as she walked around the group of girls.

"Now I suppose." Ava said as she pushed her hair behind her ear giving her full sight of the eleven girls surrounding her.

"That's Saki, she's the youngest and the quietest." Miyuki said as she pointed to small girl with bird-like features.

"And this is Shisu." She continued pointing to the girl with glasses. Shisu smirked at Ava making the newcomer feel a little intimidated.

"That's Rai." A girl with dark hair waved at Ava as she played with another girl's hair braiding it in intricate patterns.

"The girl's hair she's braiding is Aria." Ava flashed a smile at them to which Aria had returned, but Rai did not.

"She's-" Miyuki began but stopped when a girl with short auburn hair waved her hand in front of Miyuki's face impatiently. Miyuki grimaced pushing the girl's hand away from her face.

"This is-"

"Hi, my name is Hana." The girl with auburn hair said giving a full extended hand to Ava who took her hand and gave her a firm shake. Hana gave had a look about her, it spelled diva in big bold letters. Ava took mental note of this, she didn't need to be in the middle of drama now. Ava had met the rest of the girls giving them all smiles , while others firm handshakes. The girls began to surround the newcomer asking her odd questions from time to time.

"Hey Ava why are your eyebrows so thick?" Hana asked as she stared at the girls eyebrows. Ava immediately pushed her hands on her forehead feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Stop it Hana, I mean they not _that _bad." Miyuki said putting one arm around Ava giving her a light squeeze on her shoulders.

"Here, let me see." Another girl named Akemi said as she wiggled in front of Ava trying to pull her hands down from her face. Ava eventually put her hands down and flushed even deeper now that every girl could see the thick eyebrows she bore.

"Hana you're over reacting! They're thick but not that bad. Gosh you made her feel like she has a monstrous eyebrows! Don't worry they're not that bad." Akemi finished giving Ava a toothy smile as she pushed the rest of her hair out of her face.

"Th-Thanks."

**Later**

Ava eyed her soup hungrily seeing the carrots and cabbage float around in the golden brown liquid. She took her spoon and picked up a slice of soup soaked carrot and blew on it allowing the morsel to cool down a little. Ava sat next to Miyuki and across from Shisu. Miyuki was about to take another bite but paused giving Ava a questioning look.

"Ava where are your bags?" Miyuki stated loud enough for Lady Kaya to hear. Lady Kaya swallowed her spoonful of soup allowing a bit to dribble down her chin.

"I didn't get to take anything." Ava lied feeling the weight of the groups eyes on her. She began to look into her bowl of soup suddenly interested in the carrots slices floating in the golden liquid.

"Yo-you see my house burned down with my parents inside." Ava said feeling her cheeks burn pink. Was this going to be her first lie with a group of new people?

"How did you even manage to get to Suna?" Lady Kaya asked narrowing her eyes slightly at the girl.

"My father, he taught me how to fish so I took his pole, but it broke on the way here. It was in the shack we have, so it didn't burn. The only other thing I have is this shawl around my waist."

"So your father taught you to fish?" Lady Kaya repeated tasting the words in her mouth.

"Yeah, and he taught me the basics of survival."

"So you have no clothes at all?" Miyuki asked as she played with her soup, stirring it now and then.

"No, I just have this."

Dinner finished quickly with Lady Kaya washing the dishes the girls brought up for her. They cleaned the table top with the kitchen rags she had given them. Lady Kaya had told Ava they would go shopping for her tomorrow for some clothing. Ava had agreed, but feeling bothersome to the woman. Miyuki led her to the bedrooms. There were only four bedrooms. One had belonged to Lady Kaya while the other three adorn two sets of bunk beds in each room. Miyuki explained that Lady Kaya also had futons in case of they ever got over loaded with more children.

"Bottom bunk is mine you can have the top one. Rai and Saki also sleep in our room, they're probably using the bathroom now." Miyuki stated as she wiggled out of her pants leaving only her t-shirt on. Ava pulled her own pants down and folded them in a neat square letting it fall to the floor. She climbed the ladder up to her bed and got underneath the sheets. The sheets were cool and dry underneath her warm body. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard Miyuki push her feet up against her mattress which lifted it a little. Ava sat up and looked over giving the girl a curious look. Miyuki gave her a grin and threw a hand in her hair pushing it off her forehead.

"Wanna talk? How old are you anyways?" Miyuki asked as Ava went back to lie down.

"I'm nine, you? "

"Me too, so why did you come out to Suna? They don't really like us girls. They say we're trouble makers...Or that's what my mommy said before she brought me here."

"Your mommy just gave you away?" Ava asked as she leaned over the bed again to see Miyuki crying. Her stained face with tears which came flowing out heavily. Her breathing became labored and she whimpered slightly as she nodded her head. Ava pulled off her covers and began to climb down the ladder.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I g-guess so."

A whimper came out accompanied by more tears. The tears spilled down her cheeks wetting strands of her hair. Ava sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her up into a tight embrace. Sobs wracked through Miyuki's body as she wet Ava's shirt with hot tears.

"I-I'm sorry." Miyuki said as her voice cracked slightly at the end. Ava patted her back and held her tighter.

"It's okay it just water, it dries quickly."

Rai and Saki came in after Miyuki's episode of crying seeing that both were fast asleep.

"Rai-chan do you think she's nice?" Saki asked the older girl who was entering her bottom bunk.

"She seems like a good girl. Yeah why not?"

"Oh okay. Good night Rai-chan." Saki said with a loud yawn stretching out her skinny limbs.

"Good night."

**So tell me what you think ya? I hope it was at the very least better than last time. Please rate and review _honestly_! Thank you for reading and a special thanks to my Beta! I know I suck with commas...**


	2. Second Chapter

Ava batted at her face feeling a soft material tickle it lightly, groaning she opened her eyes to find the toothy grin of a familiar blonde haired girl.

"Good morning sleepy head! Its time to go shopping!"

Ava bolted up seeing Miyuki at the edge of her bed sitting there with a confused look on her face clear.

"Did I miss breakfast?" Ava inquired feeling her joints ache a bit from her sleeping place from the previous night. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed letting them dangle lifelessly while she rubbed her eyes.

"Yup but Lady Kaya told us to save you one plate, so it should be there waiting for you." Miyuki said as she pushed one leg down the length of the ladder, instead of waiting for her Ava slipped off the bed landing on her feet. It was one advantage of being a tall child.

**Market**

Lady Kaya went from merchant to merchant, grabbing a few essential items at some of the carts. The girls trailed her, following her to every stand so they wouldn't lose themselves in such crowded places. Ava walked besides Rai who seemed distant and quiet while Akemi on her right wouldn't stop talking. After passing a few shops the group finally halted in front of a charity shop. Lady Kaya motioned for the girls to go inside the shop. Inside it was cool and dark the perfect environment for a scorpion to lurk in.

Lady Kaya motioned to Ava beckoning the girl to come with her. Ava hesitantly came over to Lady Kaya who was standing with an older man with a gray mustache.

"She needs clothes, do you have anything for her size?" Lady Kaya asked the man while she grasped Ava's shoulders lightly.

"Hmm well I don't have any **new **clothes.." The man stated as he began to rub his bald head trying to find a solution.

"Old clothes are just fine." Lady Kaya replied letting go of Ava to grab the box of clothes the man had brought out for her to check. Ava spied a shirt and a pair of practical pants she found in the box. She pulled it out and pushed her legs in seeing it was a little big around her waist.

"Don't fret dear, we can fix that." Lady Kaya said as she smiled at her pulling the excess material to the side to pin it back flat against her hip.

"Now that'll hold it for now, but when we go home I can sew it for you."

The group continued on their way home while Akemi talked Ava's ear off about choosing the ugliest thing in the box. Ava smiled and shrugged her off. She hadn't chosen the most ugliest thing. She had chosen the most practical.

Upon reaching the house the group dispersed around the house, having the girls all gather into one room while Lady Kaya had prepared the group dinner.

**In the room**

Ava sat in between the parted knees of Rai who had her long fingers were twisting away at the locks of hairs. She twisted the hair in different patterns while Ava watched Shisu across from her who was trekking her fingers through Miyuki's short blonde hair. Ava smiled feeling Rai's fingers dig into her scalp trying to scrape up a strand by her left ear.

"So what's your dream Ava?" Came the stuck-up voice of Hana. She had her hands tangled in Saki's hair whose face scrunched in pain while she tore away at the girl's tangles.

"What?" Ava asked as she noticed a piece of string on her knee. She plucked at the material letting the string fall to the ground.

"Your dreams, as in goals and dream house.." Hana began developing a far away dreamy look about her.

"Dream _guy._" Akemi commented causing the group to let out giggles and smirks. Ava felt her face heat up from the weight of the intense stares of the girls around her. **  
**

"Well, I-I need to become stronger."

"Seriously? So what are you gonna lift weights?" Hana retorted gaining a laugh from the group and Ava.

"No. I meant to be able to protect myself. I don't wanna feel weak again."

"What about your dream guy, hmm? Did you have someone special back home?" Miyuki said gaining Ava's attention for a moment. Ava found her face darkening while the other girls poked at her stomach and arms.

"No. I-I never ha-d-" Ava began getting cut off by laughter and giggles.

"You know she likes someone when she can't even speak right!" Hana squealed all while having the room shake with laughter. Ava smiled and pressed her face down into her knees.

"Just shut up."

**Kitchen**

Lady Kaya stirred the stew smiling at the sound of the girls chatter and laughter. Her face soon changed into a grimacing image that reflected off the oily surface of the stew. She felt her stomach tighten in a knot before stirring the stew again. The council hadn't given her the payment for next month yet, they usually gave her funding early so that she could have time to sort through it for each cost of living expenses. The prices on goods began to rise with give of the more recent economic plunges. Lady Kaya could feel the anger boil in her veins while she placed the lid on the pot. The Kazekage sat and bathed in luxury while Suna's people suffered. She gritted her teeth together while she called the girls for dinner.

**I know the chapter was shorter! Sorry about that. I promise we'll most likely see Gaara in the next chapter along with some problems. Please review HONESTLY. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two days later**

The days had become long and hazy as summer dragged on through the desert. The girls had found themselves becoming more impatient with the heat and each other. Miyuki sprawled out on her lower bunk while Ava laid on her back on her top bunk. She could feel the beads of sweat roll down her t-shirt and down her spine. Swinging her head over she saw that Miyuki's pale blonde hair was frizzy and moist looking. Ava breathed in feeling the air warm and dusty in her lungs. The door suddenly nuzzled open to show Hana, Shisu, and Saki with excited looks on their faces. Hana broke the silence first as she walked over to Miyuki to poke her shoulder.

"What do you want?" came the distressed slur from the small girl. Ava jumped down landing besides Hana causing her to jump back a little.

"Come on, Miyuki its windy outside and we're going to the park!" Akemi squealed as she threw her hands up in the air almost hitting Shisu's glasses.

**Outside**

Ava walked to the playground at a slow pace. She enjoyed feeling the wind tickle at her face and legs. Upon reaching the playground the group dispersed. There were other children who were kicking a ball around. Ava watched as Miyuki attempted to grab the high monkey bars who poured when Rai was easily able to reach them. She giggled to herself while walking in the shade of a tree keeping herself cool and refreshed while her friends decided to the opposite.

"W-who are y-you?" Came a shy voice behind her. Ava quickly turned around to see a boy standing there with a teddy bear, the boy looked at her feet with shy and kind eyes. The red hair was an unusual sight for Ava as she turned her body to face the boy fully.

"My name is Ava. What's yours?"

He seemed to give her a confusing look as he gripped the bear tighter. Wasn't she suppose to know his name? Gaara peered at the girl seeing that she hadn't realized who she was speaking to. He took a step back as if to run off before looking at her again. Ava curiously cocked her head to the side wondering why he had stepped back from her.

"M-my name is..G-gaara." He said while looking at the dirt that circled his sandals. Gaara tensed and looked up to see Ava still standing there with a smile plastered on her face.

"Gaara? I like that name." Ava purred as she extended her hand out towards the boy who looked even more shocked. He looked nervous and timid as he slowly extended his own hand to hers. Before the two hands could meet Ava was wrenched away by her shoulder painfully, she turned to see Hana standing there with a terrified expression on her face. Akemi also accompanied her pulling Ava away from Gaara forcefully. Ava turned to see him staring at her with sad eyes, those dark-rimmed eyes that showed so much pain. Ava waved her free arm in an attempt to say goodbye to Gaara.

**Back at the house**

Lady Kaya had pulled Ava to sit in a chair while the rest of the girls went off to a bedroom to accompany each other. Lady Kaya placed a hand on her face pulling it down to have the skin follow then regain its original composure.

"What were you thinking child?" She asked making the strain in her voice apparent for Ava to hear. Ava bunched the material of her t-shirt into fists not wanting to meet the stare of the angry Lady Kaya.

"Do you see the danger you were put in? You could've died from that boy I swear it!"

Ava felt her face heat up from the embarrassment of being shouted at. No doubt would the girls would be listening, trying to gain something to tease her with later on.

"H-he didn't hurt me." Ava squeaked as Lady Kaya slammed her palm upon the table.

"No, he will though. You stay away from that-that _jinchuriki!_" _  
_

Ava simply complied to her demands not wanting to be punished for something so pointless.

**Later**

"You almost died today Ava!" came the shrill voice of Saki who wrapped herself around the older girl's waist when she opened the door. Ava pushed her off softly and stalked over to Miyuki who seemed distant at the moment.

"Yeah, except I saved her!" Hana stated with pride seeping in her voice. Ava glared at the ground as she was lectured by the group. They told her that the boy was a monster. Ava felt the words sink into her heart as the group moved out of the room to leave to dinner.

"What you did today was stupid." Miyuki stated quietly after the other two girls had fallen asleep. Ava shifted her position and kept silent, she didn't need to be lectured by anyone else right now.

"He isn't a monster, he's just a little shy." Ava said as she faced the ceiling. She wanted to defend Gaara. He seemed so scared and sad when she met him. How could he be a monster? Miyuki began to push Ava's mattress up with her feet.

"He is! Let me tell you the story, yeah!" She hissed quietly as she dropped her legs on her mattress with a soft thump.

Ava sat up fully, wanting to hear the story of how Gaara was a so called monster. Ava listened to the story before falling asleep peacefully. No way that Miyuki had told the truth to her. As if Gaara could take out a full grown man within a minute. There was no possible way.

Days following the incident Ava would note that she would pass by the playground each time the group went to the market. They had gone every Sunday with Ava waving to Gaara from the back of the group. She gave him small smiles and waves which he started to return after some time. This particular Sunday, Ava had sauntered off to the back of the group to see her red haired friend. Upon seeing the familiar red hair she waved with a big smile plastered on her face. Gaara whose face showed a slight faint smile while he waved back at her. His smile soon turned into a terrified look as Ava gave him a final wave. She turned her frame around into Lady Kaya's crossed arms. She gave a look of displeasure before pulling her roughly up to the front of the group.

"This your new spot from now on." She growled as Ava stumbled to the front of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

The air was musty, and dry as Ava cracked an eye open. She quietly leaned over her railing to see Miyuki fast asleep. Ava glanced at her other roommates sleeping forms. Saki in her top bunk, and Rai on the bottom. She quietly slipped her sheets off to climb over the edge of the railing. Landing, quietly she made her way to the door. She had to see him, Gaara, to reinstate their friendship! Ava grimaced at the reality of the situation. Were they even friends? She hadn't even had a decent conversation with him. Ava paused feeling the floor creak when she placed her foot. She had made it into the kitchen and was halfway to the door. She stopped at the door to see several pairs of black sandals.

"Darn it!" Ava hissed in her mind as she bent low to examine the sandals on a closer level. They all seemed the same in different sizes. She shook her head telling herself that she didn't need to wear them anyways.

**Outside**

Ava felt the sand trickle in between her toes, as she walked on towards the playground. Having arrived at the playground, she peered through the chain linked fence to see the swings empty. She let out a long breath before kicking the sand with her foot. Disappointment showed clearly on her face as she began to walk back to the orphanage. Ava continued down the stray path that led back to the orphanage. She paused for a moment to listen for her surroundings. Her father had always emphasized on keeping watch of your surroundings, especially if she was alone. She felt something creep along her leg, and suddenly without much reason she was on the ground. She bit her tongue from crying out in pain, she didn't want to be caught, well not yet anyways. She looked down to her left leg to see sand wrapped around it. Using her hands she clawed at the sand feeling it squeeze her leg even tighter before dragging her off.

The sand tugged her along until she came to a tall building. Ava looked questionably at the trail of sand particles leading to the rooftop. The sand shifted its position and wrapped around her waist tugging her up into the sky. Ava squeaked as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. She was deathly afraid of heights, and currently being upside down didn't help her. She cracked one eye open to meet the gaze of the familiar red head she knew.

"Gaara, here you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." She said happily as the sand continued to hold over the edge of the building. He shifted his gaze from the ground to her giving her a surprised expression in return.

"You've been l-looking for m-me?" He asked as he studied the girl before him. Was she lying? Gaara shook his head at the thoughts of wanting to ask her. His eyes flickered over her face seeing she held an expression of fear.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she clutched at the sand around her waist. Giving him a warm smile she shook her head and opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I'm just afraid of heights that's all." She says as she feels the sand bringing her closer to the building's rooftop to set her feet down.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you." Gaara said as she landed in front of him, expecting the girl to bolt as soon as the sand let loose. Ava laughed and reached out a hand towards the boy's shoulder to give it a light poke. Her finger met a spike of sand, causing it to bleed a little.

"Ow! How'd you that?" Ava asked amazed at the sharpness of the sand. Gaara however was more concerned about the puncture of her finger. He stammered out apologies to the girl, who in return told him not to worry. Soon the pair was sitting on the rooftop with Ava contributing to most of the conversation. They conversed anything that made Gaara comfortable. At some topics Ava wanted to push, and find out more about the boy, but she refused the urge. An hour had passed after their bonding indicating Ava's leave, she stood up stretching her arms.

"Okay Gaara, I've gotta go." Ava announced as the boy also stood up, sad to see her leaving so soon. Gaara wrapped the sand around her waist to set her back onto the ground. She landed softly, gave him final wave, and began making her way to the orphanage hoping that no one had awakened while she was out.

**4 days later: 2 hours before dawn**

Lady Kaya sighed as she pulled the thread through the thin material of Aria's pants. She had ripped them when they had gone to the park. Lady Kaya had promised the girl her pants would be ready by tomorrow and ushered the girls off to bed. Frustrated with her current situation with Ava and that boy. She had already warned the girl to not interact with him, yet she did not listen. Lady Kaya found her eyes beginning to water at the thought of any of her girls being hurt by anyone. She pressed a sleeve to her eyes wanting to get as much moisture she could off her face.

A knock came at the door with Lady Kaya rising to answer it. Who would need to come to the orphanage in the middle of the night? Feet aching she opened the door to see a woman shinobi who had a look of urgency.

"Miss please evacuate your house immediately!" She hissed in a quiet tone, as if someone was watching the woman. She turned her head and gave Lady Kaya a curt nod before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. She wasted no time as she went to the girls room turning on their lights.

"Get up all of you! We must leave now!"

Ava groaned slightly as light bore down on her eyes. She shifted her place on to her stomach covering her body with the thin sheet. The sheet tore away from her as she tried to return to the peaceful dream. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rai with her emotionless expression sitting on the edge of her bunk.  
"Lady Kaya told us to leave now." Rai stated as she jumped off the bed landing with a hard thump. She gave a quick shove to Miyuki who whined in protest to being woken up so early but eventually awoke due to the bright light. Rai walked over to Saki and pulled the small girl up by one arm. Saki stirred awake to see Rai with an alarmed look about her face. Saki immediately jolted out of the bed tossing the sheets aside. Ava pulled on her pants and turned to see Miyuki pulling on her own pants. They were outside to see the other girls there also with Lady Kaya, Ava looked around to see that everyone in Suna was out in their pajamas in the middle of the night. For what reason?

A roar sounded throughout the village causing villagers alarm. A few men went to argue with the shinobi who were watching the crowd. The shinobi explained that the Kazekage had important matters to attend to with his son Gaara. Ava watched in amazement and fear as the outline of a giant monstrosity appeared in front of the moon. The figure almost eclipsed the entire luminous orb.

"W-what is t-that?" Ava asked no one in particular as peoples voices came to a hush while the beast continued to roar.

"That's Gaara." Came a voice behind Ava. She turned to see Lady Kaya with her hands on her shoulders squeezing them lightly. Ava buried herself into Lady Kaya's dress trying to block out the roars of the demon.

**Hello, please review! Check out my other stories too if you love Gaara! **

**Gaara: Or else...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ava lifted up the dirty rag that was soaked with soapy suds. She quietly walked over toward the spilled bowl of steaming rice and beef. It was currently dinner time, and she was on the floor cleaning the mess while everyone else ate, and discussed topics joyously.

"Here you go Ava, honey, a new plate." Lady Kaya said as she returned to the table with a new plate that she had set down on the table.

"Thank you Lady Kaya." She replied quietly as the water streamed out of the rag, as she began to wipe the stray pieces of rice from the floor.

It had been 4 months since that night, with Ava's birthday occurring last month. The night where Ava and Gaara didn't need to exchange words to tell that she was terrified of him. Anyone could see it, in her eyes, in her trembling at the mention of his name. Lady Kaya had soothed her, told her that he would be locked away forever. Ava hoped that was true.

Miyuki had comforted her also like any best friend would; give them a makeover. Rai had done Ava's hair in an intricate pattern upon her head, and Lady Kaya sewed her a new dress to wear. Ava had thanked them, and Miyuki before pulling the braids out of her hair after thirty minutes.

There were bountiful rumours of the demon vessel though. People often spoke of Gaara, saying that he had almost killed them. They protested daily, that he should be killed or locked away forever. Of course they didn't commit the act in public, they would arrange meetings with the Kazekage, or sign anonymous petitions for Gaara's demise. Ava knew of such since Lady Kaya had once signed a petition for such cause.

The autumn season was ending soon in Suna, and Lady Kaya had struggled paying the finances once again. She wouldn't be able to pay for meat for the week, luckily though they were used to having other useful staples of food in place of the meat that was missing.

**Late at night**

The door sounded with a knock, which was slow and heavy. Lady Kaya had been sipping her evening tea when it had sounded, causing her to place it on the table in front of her. She opened the door to see Gouro, one of the Kazekage's lap dogs, standing there. He had a disgusted look in his eyes with a sneer painted on too.

"Hello Gouro, how can I help you?" Lady Kaya asked wanting to get to the point of his visit. However Gouro had other plans as he pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Do you not serve your guests, Lady Kaya?"

"Not uninvited ones." She retorts with a snort as she pours the hot tea she had made earlier. Part of her wanted to "accidentally" spill it on him to make the cloud of smugness disappear from his face. He quickly sipped his tea and crossed his legs together, making his appearance look much more professional.

"The Kazekage-he has a offer for you." Gouro began as he took another sip of his tea before continuing.

"As you can see the Kazekage requires one of your girls."

"For what damn reason might I ask?" She asked as she set down her tea glass.

"A-as a release f-for his son Gaara." Gouro finished leaving the woman dazed for a moment. She seemed surprised then slowly the reality dawned upon her.

"You can't just take these girls! They have a right to their own futures!"

"I never said that we would take all of them Lady Kaya, yet if you disagree-"

"Of course I disagree to this-this madness!"

"Kazekage-sama told me if you don't give Gaara one, he'll take ten." Gouro explained to the woman trying to calm her down. Lady Kaya was, for once, at a loss for words. Slumping back she brushed away the gray strands of hair surrounding her face.

"Think about it-one vs ten-it's just one girl."

"I won't do it. You-neither the Kazekage can make me!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice Lady Kaya." Gouro purred as he stood up from his seat, causing the chair to scrape against the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"As you can see the Kazekage has access to a lot of resources...including your monthly funds for running the orphanage."

"..."

"He can either raise it-or-lower it. It's your choice really."

"What does it matter to you? You're raising the future sluts of Suna anyways." Gouro finished with a smirk catching Lady Kaya off guard for a moment.

"You sick bastard!" Lady Kaya screamed as she lunged for his face, clawing him in the process. Gouro growled feeling blood flow from his cheek.

"You crazy bitch! I swear I'll cut your funding so low that you'll beg us for this offer!"

Lady Kaya in turn held her anger as Gouro brushed himself off and opened the door letting in the cool breeze of night in the house.

"You have three days, if you don't answer within three days, we'll come and take more than one girl."

**Two days later**

The house fell silent once again that night as the girls went to sleep. Letting out a sigh as she closed the bathroom door, Lady Kaya ran all her options through her head.

If she didn't comply to the Kazekage's wishes, her funding for the orphanage would be cut even shorter than it currently was. Adding to the fact that he WOULD take a girl no matter the situation, gave her more confusion on the matter.

Was is it a sin to sacrifice one for many?

Swallowing her fear of the consequences, Lady Kaya had made her decision.

**Ah! What will happen next?! Anyways thanks for all those who are still reading, reviewing, and or following! Especially reviewing! ~MSK **


End file.
